Romance Dawn
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El amanecer de un nuevo día tras las promesas de una reveladora noche.


**Romance Dawn**

Era una mañana preciosa en la que el cielo azul despertaba cubierto por esponjosos estampados de nubes blancas. Aquellas visiones traían a la mente los recuerdos vividos durante su estancia en Skypiea, tanto los buenos como los menos agradables. Aunque a ella, incluso uno de los más desagradables se había convertido en un grato recuerdo gracias a lo que le contaron a posteriori acerca de él.

_Sus acciones no siempre iban por el mismo camino que sus palabras_.

Y eso era algo que aún hasta el día anterior había sido seguido a pies juntillas.

El día anterior había sido una continua sucesión de momentos de pura relajación en los que cada uno de ellos podía disfrutar de lo que les ofrecía la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Una shima primaveral con ciertos retazos de verano proporcionaba el tiempo perfecto para estas mini-vacaciones.

Su relación llevaba tocando la misma canción desde que surgió del almacén del Merry al dejar atrás la costa de Arabasta y con ella a los buques de la Marine. La melodía le resultaba agradable al oído casi tanto como a la vista. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para intentar mantenerla a raya bajo una constante y, forzada para hostigarla, vigilancia, ella usaba aquella excesiva atención por su parte para su propio provecho.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría culparla de ello? No todas aquellas mecchen y onna que, durante sus incursiones por las ciudades, no le quitaban el ojo de encima al peligroso kaizoku-kari.

Desde el primer instante en que Luffy la aceptó como su nakama supo que a la única persona de los Mugiwara que no podría 'hacerla suya' con vergonzosa facilidad iba a ser el que más sencillo debería haber sido.

_No puedo recordar el momento en que lo supe pero desde que decidiste que me había hecho con todos los demás y aceptaste mi presencia con vosotros, aunque no en ti, no pude dejar de intentar acercarme… y lo hice manteniendo cierta distancia para poder tener una mejor visión de mis acciones sobre ti_.

Mientras permanecía oculta en el senshitsu de Nami, tranquilamente leyendo uno de los libros de la estantería que había atraído su atención, escuchó toda la conversación de los Mugiwara respecto a la despedida de su nakama Vivi. Gracias a sus acciones y reacciones, sumadas a toda la información que ya había logrado reunir sobre todos ellos, supo cuales serían los métodos de acercamiento perfectos para ganarse la confianza de cada uno de los Mugiwara… de todos excepto de él.

Siempre era él quien permanecía en una zona por la que le costaba mucho caminar, pues no tenía ninguna duda de que para lograr su objetivo de ganárselo debería hacer algo que nunca había hecho.

_Solamente a ti mostré parte de mí que mantuve oculta durante más de veinte años. Al principio pensé en que sería un error y me haría débil pero viendo tu primera reacción_-, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. –_supe que serías alguien que me haría mucho bien_.

Este fue uno de esos momentos en que no le importó tener la razón como parecía tener siempre que trataba cualquier tema. Su voz y seguridad al hablar lograban el objetivo de que todos pensasen que, no solamente tuviera todas las respuestas, sino lo que decía era la pura verdad sin añadidos.

Muchos años de engaños y perfeccionamiento lograron esa sensación. Pero a él no parecía llegar nunca a convencerlo del todo, y sabía que la mantenía siempre bajo su atenta, por muy sorprendente que eso pudiera parecer al conocer sus comportamientos habituales, mirada y que la si la seguía era porque su senchou la aceptó como nakama y por lo tanto también era su nakama.

Pero no era de su confianza. No aún.

Las acciones en Water 7 y posteriormente en Enies Lobby fueron como una espada de doble filo que ella parecía estar deseando clavarse en su corazón gustosamente ante la mirada incomprensible de sus nakama.

Todos la querían de vuelta con ellos. Habían hecho lo imposible para poder recuperarla y no se detendrían hasta lograrlo, nada ni nadie podría interponerse en su camino. Unos querían que estuviera con ellos como lo estuvo desde que se uniera tras Arabasta. Luffy en cambio la quería de vuelta porque ella era su nakama y su vida, sus acciones y decisiones las debería tomar junto a ellos, sin importar cuales fueran. Vivir o morir. Podía elegir pero debía hacerlo junto a aquellos que la querían.

Pero la frialdad que poseían los ojos de Zoro, la dureza cuando se supo lo ocurrido en Ohara y lo que tuvo que sufrir durante toda su vida, no iban dirigidas a las personas que la retenían pues ambos sabían quien era realmente quien lo había hecho y quien lo seguía haciendo hasta esos momentos.

Aquella mirada iba dirigida a ella, la única culpable por volver a cargar sobre sus hombros todo el peso y el dolor cuando hacía mucho tiempo que ya tenía a gente, a nakama que compartirían esa carga sin rechistar o poner alguna pega. Sabía que si no fuera por la presencia de los demás a su lado, si hubiera abierto su boca, sus palabras habrían sido más hirientes que sus katana.

_"¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!"_

Que equivocada estaba pero lo que le sorprendió fue que, cuando fue a agradecer a cada uno de sus nakama por haber ido a rescatarla y por haber luchado por recuperar las llaves de sus esposas de kairouseki, que por algún motivo no le llegó a sorprender que la quinta llave, la que la liberó, había sido la recuperada por Zoro, el único que no quiso escucharla fue Zoro. Ante la mirada asombrada de muchos, la irritada de Sanji y bajo las risas de Luffy, Robin vio como Zoro se alejaba con una botella de ramu para dormir fuera, bajo la iluminada noche cubierta de estrellas.

Por supuesto que ella no se dio por aludida y, más tarde, cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados, unos medio dormidos y otros medio despiertos, salió en busca de Zoro y así poder hablarle. Lo de darle alguna explicación sabía que era una misión imposible por lo que se conformaba con poder tener unas palabras con él.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba Zoro, este dejó muy claro que no tenía ninguna intención, no solo de no hablar, sino que tampoco de considerar su presencia allí con él.

A solas con él bajo las estrellas.

_¿Sabía lo romántico de la situación y por eso actuaba de aquella manera? No. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar conmigo, seguramente porque podría recordar todo lo sucedido y…_

Ella sabía como jugar sus cartas con todos pero la mano que siempre le tocaba jugar con Zoro parecían estar marcadas y por eso lo hacía más divertido. Ambos parecían saber cada movimiento que haría el otro antes de que tuvieran tiempo de pensarlo. Y aún así seguían sorprendiéndoles.

Robin se arrodilló sentándose primero sobre sus piernas antes de deslizarse un poco hacia la derecha y terminar sentada en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas a su lado. Y al otro: Zoro.

Los intentos por parte de Zoro de ignorarla se esfumaron cuando vio, incapaz de reaccionar, como le quitaba la botella con aquellos largos dedos suyos que rozaron con los de él.

Suaves y delicados.

Por ello no pudo evitar mirar como Robin tomaba un largo trago de su ramu. El pensaba que lo hacía únicamente porque así era su comportamiento respecto a él pero la verdad era que estaba intentando calmar sus nervios para poder hablarle.

Ella le devolvió la botella con una sonrisa, y no era una de sus sonrisas que parecían ser parte de sus labios. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora que había sido creada como mecanismo de defensa. Tampoco era aquella sonrisa que le mostró en el Going no Merry cuando Luffy la aceptó como su nueva nakama. Una sonrisa de asombrosa felicidad como si no pudiera creerse que lo que estaba viviendo no se trataba de un sueño.

No.

Esta sonrisa le estaba haciendo temblar su labio inferior hasta que ambos se contrajeron mientras eran mordidos en un intento fútil de detener aquellos temblores. Era una sonrisa llena de tristeza que vino acompañada finalmente por namida que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Sabía que se equivocó y que a punto estuvo de perder a sus nakama y eso lograba que un espantoso dolor le congelase el corazón.

Apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de Zoro empezó a llorar sin ninguna restricción, sin miedo a que sus llantos pudieran atraer la atención de los demás y que, seguramente de hacerlo provocaría que Sanji atacase a Zoro pensando que le había hecho algo para que estuviera llorando.

Sabía que Zoro estaría sintiéndose totalmente incómodo con esta situación y que el hecho de que no la hubiera apartado ya era toda una sorpresa y sabía que iba a ser todo lo que podía esperar por su parte. La verdad era que Zoro se había tensado tanto que pensó que se le iba a desgarrar la piel de todo su lado izquierdo… con su cuello intentando alejarse de aquel contacto mientras sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Pero no dijo nada ni intentó quitársela de encima. La dejó llorar mientras sentía de nuevo aquellos largos dedos se contraían al agarrarle la camisa. La dejó hacer porque sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella buscaba. Necesitaba sacárselo de dentro como lo había hecho en la Torre de la Justicia de Enies Lobby cuando gritó su verdadero deseo, allí no le importó verter sus namida ni que la vieran llorar pero Zoro comprendía que también necesitaba llorar a solas.

_¿Y qué más a solas que junto a él?_

Robin no esperaba ningún gesto por su parte y mientras lloraba no habría sido capaz de reaccionar si lo hubiera habido. Tampoco era que lo esperase pues conocía muy bien a Zoro para comprender como estaba viviendo, o soportando, esta situación.

El estoico guardián de los Mugiwara, voz de la razón cuando la situación realmente empieza a perder el equilibrio. Pero para Robin él simplemente se ha convertido con su única presencia en su 'roca' en donde poder agarrarse para soportar cualquier cosa que intentase echarla abajo.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sorprendió gratamente cuando sintió la mano derecha de Zoro sobre su brazo izquierdo en un complicado gesto de protección o consuelo. No le importaba saber cual había sido la intención que le llevó a ello, lo único que quería era disfrutarlo y por eso volvió a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en aquella sensación de calidez.

...

El viento le alborotó su cabello pero, al mismo tiempo, se lo mantenía apartado de su rostro mientras caminaba por aquel tosco camino hacia la playa. La belleza de este día era como si le quisiera recordar lo que vivió la noche anterior que, no por haber sido apenas unas horas, tenía una vívida imagen en su mente… en su cuerpo, en el que aún era capaz de sentir el aroma de la piel de Zoro sobre el suyo propio.

¿Qué había dicho?

_Rairakku. Tu piel tiene un delicioso aroma a rairakku_.

Cuando sus zapatos la llevaron al final del camino se los quitó antes de ponerse a caminar sobre la arena cálida, pero no por el sol que había surgido apenas hacía unos momentos sino por el calor que aún desprendía el cuerpo de Robin.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la orilla en donde el mar le daba la bienvenida a una de las que más le evitaban. Sabía el por qué y por eso mismo se encontraba en calma para que fueran unas suaves capas de agua quienes se deslizasen hasta la arena y no tuviera miedo a caminar por esa zona.

A Robin le gustaba sentir el húmedo contacto del agua del mar en sus pies desnudos mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello sonriendo al recordar los dedos de Zoro deslizándose entre su melena. En su mano derecha llevaba sus zapatos agarrados con dos de sus dedos por las tiras del talón mientras pequeñas gotas caían de vuelta al mar desde la punta tras haber terminado de quitar los granos de arena que se habían quedado pegados a la suela. Y en su mano izquierda, oculta a su espalda al caminar, se encontraba lo que la había traído hasta aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

Su cuerpo cubierto por el elegante vestido morado con unas líneas de estampados florales que resaltaba la sensualidad de sus curvas. Sabía que tenía otros más hermosos o con una carga sensual más elevada que harían a cualquier hombre volverse a su paso, pero este era el que había llevado anoche y por eso mismo debía llevarla ahora.

Con una sonrisa amable saludó a la tortuga gigante que portaba un gorro marinero, aunque ese era un término que no se podría aplicar al comparar sus casi dos metros de largo y apenas media tonelada con las especies que viven en Grand Line, que descansaba sobre la arena mientras observaba el horizonte del mar. Su sonrisa se convirtió en unas ligeras risas, de las que solamente ella, y tal vez la tortuga, fueron testigos, cuando vio a unos sesenta metros a la persona que estaba buscando sentada sobre la arena con su pierna izquierda flexionada sobre su cuerpo mientras la derecha la tenía recogida sobre la arena. Su mirada perdida, en apariencia, más allá de lo que alcanza la vista sobre el horizonte mientras su brazo derecho mantenía junto a su cuerpo sus tres katana.

Por un momento tuvo que luchar ante el deseo de colocarle el gorro de la tortuga pero, sobre deseos acerca de Zoro, tenía muchos más interesantes para realizar.

A pesar del sonido del mar, de los graznidos de las gaviotas y, seguramente, de sus propios pensamientos, Zoro se volvió a mirar hacia su derecha por donde se le estaba acercando Robin.

Incluso él debía admitir que Robin representaba todo lo que pudiera buscar en una onna. Increíblemente eigo y uruwashii. Bajo la luz del amanecer lograba dejar al kengou sin palabras y, por una vez, estaba agradecido de no ser hombre de muchas palabras porque no sabría encontrarlas para describir a Robin.

Por supuesto que esto no era ninguna novedad.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan viajando juntos y después de todos los momentos que vivieron y compartieron, y sin contar anoche, Robin no podía dejar de sentir como aumentaban las mariposas en su estómago a cada paso que la iba acercando hasta Zoro. No podía evitar morderse nerviosa el labio inferior como si fuera una shoujo… tal vez una incluso una jogakusei horeru.

Deteniéndose a su lado, y viendo el rostro serio de Zoro, recuperó su autocontrol y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. La dedicada solamente para él. Entonces trajo a la vista su mano derecha y mostró que llevaba un sobre sujetado entre el índice y el pulgar.

Cuando Zoro vio el sobre bajó por un momento la mirada al suelo con cierta vergüenza pero no tardó mucho en volver a levantarla y mirar fijamente a los ojos azules de Robin. Tuvo que pasarse varias veces la lengua para humedecerse los labios pues de pronto se había encontrado con la boca totalmente seca.

_¿Por qué no pude traer algo para beber?_

-Sumimasen, kenshi-san-. Las primeras palabras de Robin después de lo sucedido y son 'sumimasen' y el apodo con el que ella se refería a él. No un buen principio, la verdad. -¿Podrías no seguir… relamiéndote?-. La sonrisa de Robin se volvió pícara antes de continuar. –Me impide concentrarme.

No había ninguna duda de que ella siempre sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas para decirle en cualquier momento. Estas lograron que Zoro también le dedicase esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto disfrutaba viendo Robin.

-Me encontré este sobre al despertarme-, le dijo mientras le mostraba la cara de dicho sobre en la que había escrito dos palabras. –Y la verdad es que me dejó algo confundida, kenshi-san.

En el sobre estaba escrito con una letra muy elegante un nombre.

_**Nico Robin**_

Anoche

Los Mugiwara se habían preparado para pasar una noche de celebración y, para desgracia de unos cuantos de sus miembros, iba a ser una gohan de etiqueta. Por supuesto que al principio hubo protestas por parte de ciertos Mugiwara, de los que no formaba parte Sanji que estaba encantadísimo de poder llevar un traje elegante, casi como el que normalmente viste, y disfrutar de una velada con sus uruwashii mecchen llevando unos vestidos de noche totalmente kannouteki. Los únicos lamentos por parte de Sanji era que tuvieran que venir el resto y que no pudiera ser solamente él junto a Nami y Robin… y las kyoushuu neesan.

Usopp y Chopper fueron rápidamente convencidos de que se vistieran de manera apropiada por un 'consejo' gratuito de parte de Nami. No había preparado todo para que los desconsiderados de sus nakama fueran y estropeasen una de las pocas oportunidades que se les presentaban, sin la Marine persiguiéndoles o algún desaguisado perpetrado por Luffy a punto de explotárseles en las narices, de poder tener un momento elegante entre tanta fiesta desenfrenada. Como les había dicho: tiene que haber de todo en sus vidas. Y este sería una nueva experiencia para ellos como nakama.

Las sospechas de Nami se hicieron realidad cuando tuvo que tratar con el resto acerca del vestuario que deberían llevar para la gohan. Ni en broma iba a permitir que Franky fuese con su maldito tanga, así que este fue un buen momento como otro para que su nuevo nakama aprendiera quien llevaba 'los pantalones' en los Mugiwara.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Franky vestido con un elegante traje oscuro a rayas pero se podía ver que a pesar del cambio de vestuario su actitud no cambió de la misma manera y solamente fue tener la atención de todos los presentes para que realizase su baile de presentación… o lo intentó porque vio como Nami hizo crujir sus dedos como advertencia de que sus 'partes' estarían en graves problemas si continuase por ese camino. Colocándose sus gafas de sol se fue a sentar a la mesa solamente para ser interceptado por Sanji y explicarle que hasta que las mecchen se sentasen nadie más podía hacerlo.

_Esto no es para nada ¡Súper!_

Mucho más sencillo, por increíble que pudiera parecer, fue el convencer a Luffy para que se pusiera el traje, pero la balanza se niveló cuando le explicó que esta vez no le iba a permitir comportarse en la mesa tal y como estaba acostumbrado a actuar. Por supuesto que Luffy protestó que eso no era nada justo y tal… pero pronto cambió al punto de vista de Nami. Nadie de los presente supo decir que había provocado un cambio tan radical en su senchou pero de pronto actuaba como si realmente tuviera modales.

Daba miedo.

Por último quedaba Zoro a quien Nami únicamente le lanzó una sonrisa que el kengou conocía demasiado bien. No necesitaba decir ni una palabra para que supiera lo que le pasaría si no se comportase como el resto de sus nakama. Lanzando todo tipo de improperios dedicados a la akage Zoro se dirigió al cuarto en donde encontró el traje que debía ponerse para la gohan.

No dijo ni una palabra.

* * *

Cuando todos los Mugiwara se encontraban en el salón donde se iba a celebrar la gohan en donde Sanji había pensado que tendría que tratar con un hambriento e impaciente Luffy, pero que al final solamente tuvo ciertos problemas con Franky y sus quejas por tener que vestirse de aquella manera tan impropia, para él. Mientras tanto Luffy permanecía de pie, totalmente erguido e inmóvil delante de la puerta del salón casi sin respirar. Era asombroso, e inquietante, este comportamiento en él.

Usopp y Chopper no se atrevían a moverse mucho, no fueran a perder la línea de los pantalones y les empezasen a salir arrugas en los trajes, y provocasen que la ira de Nami cayera sobre ellos. Como había dicho Usopp: si aguantaban un poco estaba totalmente seguro que alguno de sus nakama meterían la pata y el enfado de Nami se dirigiría a él dejándoles a los demás la posibilidad de poder volver a comportarse como siempre. Solamente era cuestión de esperar.

_Sé que no me van a defraudar_.

Zoro había logrado apoderarse de un par de biiru y estaba bebiendo tranquilamente en el balcón fuera del alcance de Sanji y sus continuos consejos para comportarse en la mesa de manera educada, sobre todo con dos bijo como eran Nami y Robin.

_Si vuelvo a escuchar un nuevo maldito consejo por parte de ese ero-kukku me largo de aquí aunque sea arrojándome del balcón_-. La mirada de Zoro 'calculaba' la distancia que habría hasta el suelo. La verdad era que tampoco se encontraban a mucha altura. –_Después de las caídas que tuve que soportar en Skypiea esto no pasa más de un pequeño escalón_.

Por desgracia lo que escuchó no fue un nuevo consejo sino el sonido de la mandíbula de Sanji tocando el suelo tras la llegada de Nami y Robin. Para sorpresa de Zoro no solamente de Sanji provenían los 'ooooh' y 'wow' que escuchaba viniendo del salón. Cuando se acercó a la puerta que llevaba al salón supo el motivo de todo aquello.

Jamás se lo iba a decir a la cara, y mucho menos a Nami, pero sus dos nakama estaban increíblemente uruwashii y kannouteki con aquellos vestidos. Conjuntados perfectamente con ellas.

El vestido de Nami iba con toda la intención de detener corazones con las rajas que dejaban sus piernas a la vista y un escote que parecía aumentar el tamaño de sus senos un par de tallas. El color anaranjado con ligeras tonalidades verdes le otorgaba cierta sensación de frescura naturalidad que buscaba provocar la intención de desear poder quitarle aquel vestido para comprobar el asombroso contenido que ocultaba, o intentaba ocultar con tan poca y ceñida tela.

Robin en cambio llevaba un elegante vestido largo morado que le llegaba justo a unos palmos por encima de sus tobillos. Tanto al final del vestido como en la parte superior tenía unos estampados florales.

Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en que no importaba lo que pudiera llevar puesto Robin pues siempre se encontraba arrebatadora. Tras tanto tiempo observándola se había vuelto, al principio a su pesar, en un gran conocedor de aquella onna. De sus gestos, sus gustos… No podía creerse que de haber pretendido vigilarla para descubrir el germen de la traición terminó volviéndose un adicto a Robin.

_Para que veas que al final una vez más todo lo que te relaciona con una mecchen o una onna acaba pasándote factura_.

Pronto lo único que podía escucharse eran los cumplidos de Sanji que no dejaba que ninguno de los Mugiwara pudiera decir algo al respecto del aspecto de las dos bijo. Pero incluso la voz de Sanji enmudeció cuando Nami rugió.

-**¡¡¡ZOROOO!!! ¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A APARECER CON ESAS PINTAS?!**

Todos se volvieron hacía el balcón en donde se encontraron a un, devuelta, Zoro que bebía despreocupadamente de su botella de biiru como si aquello no fuera con él.

-¿Y cuál es el problema si puede saberse?-. Preguntó después de tomar un trago.

-**¡¡¡¡QUÉ NO LLEVAS LA MISMA ROPA COMO TODOS NOSOTROS!!!!**-. Le gritaron con la excepción de Luffy, que aún no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de Nami, y de Robin que no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

Zoro vestía su ropa habitual y se encogió de hombros ante las acusaciones de sus nakama. A estas alturas ya se había cansado de las manipulaciones de Nami. Nada de esto tenía que ver con su deuda, una deuda que pensándolo bien ya había saldado.

-Oi, si Roronoa no se pone esa ropa yo tampoco me la pondré-. Dijo Franky mientras empezaba a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón. Antes de que la situación fuera más lejos y se le unieran los demás descontentos Nami le lanzó una advertencia.

-Como os la quitéis empezaréis a echar de menos la 'delicadeza' de Robin porque yo directamente **¡¡OS LOS CORTO!!**

Con lentos movimientos para no alterar, más de lo que ya lo estaba, a la akage, Franky volvió a subirse la cremallera y se acercó junto a sus nakama para hacer un frente común de defensa.

El pobre de Luffy quedó totalmente aterrado ante la idea de que tendría que ir así vestido para el resto de su vida por miedo a que le convirtieran en una mecchen.

-¿Y aquí cuándo se come?-. Preguntó todo tranquilo Zoro mientras elegía en donde se iba a sentar a la mesa.

Aquello logró que Nami entrase en ebullición y fue el tranquilizador contacto de la mano de Robin sobre uno de sus hombros lo que impidió que le saltase al cuello allí mismo. La mirada de Nami se encontró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Robin y eso no lograba entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándoselo tan bien cuando Zoro estaba actuando de aquella manera y estropeándole todos sus esfuerzos por tener una gohan más distinguida de lo normal?

-Esto no es lo nuestro.

Dijo Zoro como si le hubiera leído la mente a Nami. Esta no logró contenerse y le lanzó uno de su zapato directo a la cabeza haciendo diana fácilmente.

-¡¡No te ibas a morir por intentarlo!!-. Protestó Nami antes de pensárselo dos veces y añadir lo siguiente. -¡¡O tal vez hubiera sido mejor si lo hicieras tras intentarlo!!

Todos se fueron acercando a la mesa para poder sentarse y a ver si así comenzase la gohan de una vez. Robin pasó al lado de Zoro y le rodeó para colocarse justo enfrente de él en la mesa. El kengou quedó todo tenso cuando escuchó el susurro de Robin.

-Te ves muy guapo con tu ropa.

No había ninguna duda de que de todas las mecchen y onna que Zoro había conocido en su vida, y de las que pudiera llegar a conocer, únicamente Robin podía lograr hacerle reaccionar como un simple crío con unas pocas palabras.

Al intentar aplacar los nervios con cualquier cosa se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole vueltas al zapato de Nami que tenía en las manos, y fue en ese momento en el que regresó junto a sus nakama y pudo escuchar los gritos de Sanji exigiéndole que le devolviera el zapato a Nami.

_Que empezase por no lanzarlo por ahí_.

Por supuesto que decidió morderse la lengua, pero cuando le iba a lanzar el zapato a Sanji para que se lo pusiera a Nami, seguramente algo que el kukku disfrutaría como un enano, logró contenerse y vencer a las ganas de abrirle la cabeza de un zapatazo al ver a Luffy aún de pie en medio de la sala justo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba cuando entraron en la sala Nami y Robin.

La morena se fijó en la sonrisa de Zoro y supo que también se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Luffy respecto a Nami. Algo más que poder usar de excusa para acercarse al kenshi.

-Haz algo útil en vez de estar ahí plantado, 'senchou'-. Le dijo Zoro mientras le lanzó el zapato a Luffy, para desgracia evidente dado el lamento que surgió de los labios de Sanji.

Viendo la cara que puso Luffy, que hizo pareja con la de Nami, supo que había acertado de pleno con sus sospechas. Con esto en mente se sentó en la mesa, orgulloso consigo mismo, y dispuesto a darse un kanpai en su honor, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la persona sentada enfrente de él.

Nico Robin.

Su mano se quedó a medio camino de la botella de biiru. Situación que aprovechó Robin para arrebatársela y tomar ella un trago. Los ojos de Zoro siguieron cada movimiento de los labios de Robin y como el refrescante líquido se deslizaba de la botella hasta su garganta. Al terminar se pasó la lengua por los labios disfrutando cada gota de biiru y de la atención de Zoro.

-Estoy segura de que aquella ropa te habría sentado muy bien, kenshi-san-. Las palabras de Robin salieron como si fuera un comentario de lo más inocente mientras le devolvía la botella de biiru prácticamente vacía.

Zoro no estaba muy seguro si debía responderle o dejarlo pasar pero viendo como la atención de Robin se centró en la única pareja que aún permanecía en pie decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a otro momento… si al final lo hubiera.

Mientras todos se encontraban hablando para hacer algo de tiempo antes de que empezasen a servir, con la excepción de Sanji que se había visto relegado a estar al lado de Chopper, aunque con la esperanza de que a su lado se sentara Nami, y, viendo como avanzase la noche, tal vez podría convencer a Chopper para que se cambiase de sitio y así el pudiera estar rodeado de sus dos mecchen.

_¡¡Sería el comienzo de una gran noche!!_

Luffy se encontraba arrodillado ante Nami dispuesto a colocarle el zapato en su pie. Por supuesto que algo tan sencillo no podía serlo según la mente de Luffy y se encontraba nervioso con miedo a cometer alguna equivocación que terminaría con Nami por los suelos gritándole de todo.

_No_.

Sabía que esta noche era, por alguna causa, importante para ella y le había prometido que haría todo lo posible y mucho más para comportarse y lograr no estropeársela. Y ahora, a las primeras de cambio, incluso antes de que empezase la gohan, por culpa de Zoro, se encontraba en una situación de la que no sabía como debía actuar.

Viendo la cara de circunstancias de Luffy y sabiendo que tras habérselo prometido se estaba esforzando para no hacer nada que la pudiera enfadar, algo que se le olvidó hacer prometer a Zoro, Nami sintió compasión de él y decidió echarle una mano… o, más bien, un pie.

Alzando ligeramente el pie hacia Luffy, flexionándolo lo suficiente para que solo tuviera que deslizarlo sobre el zapato una vez lo tuviera puesto debajo, fue suficiente para que el vestido de Nami se apartase para dejar a la vista toda la grandeza de aquella pierna que había cogido un agradable moreno. A Luffy se le empezó a secar la garganta y sentía que le resultaba imposible tragar nada.

-Ponlo justo debajo, Luffy.

Con su mirada fija en el pie de Nami, Luffy asintió haciendo justo lo que le había pedido. Pero en vez de dejarlo en el suelo lo seguía manteniendo en sus manos. A Nami en vez de enfadarla por no haber hecho lo que le dijo se sintió algo nerviosa y no por estar en manos de Luffy sino, porque Luffy la tenía en sus manos.

El pie se deslizó en el interior del zapato y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Luffy se lo cogió delicadamente por detrás para ayudar a colocarle la tira sobre el talón. Aquel contacto, las yemas de los dedos de Luffy deslizándose desde el pie sobre la piel de su pierna, logró que Nami retuviera la respiración hasta que volvió a sentir el suelo sobre sus dos pies.

-Ya está-. Anunció un contento, y visiblemente agotado, Luffy. –Ahora ya podemos sentarnos en la mesa.

-Si.

A pesar de sus palabras Luffy caminó al lado de Nami, ligeramente algo más retrasado, en vez de saltar sobre su silla para exigir su meshi. Estaba claro que se estaba esforzando mucho en complacer la petición que le había hecho.

-Si el zapato se ajusta…

Zoro miró de reojo a Robin al escuchar aquellas palabras murmuradas. No sabía si quería preguntarle por el significado pero viendo que se atención estaba en Luffy y Nami…

Cuando Nami empezó a caminar hacia la mesa Sanji no tardó nada en levantarse para acomodarla en la silla que se encontraba vacía a su lado. Zoro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir una carcajada cuando vio que Nami se detenía justo en la silla que estaba enfrente de la que Sanji le estaba 'reservando'.

Cuando Luffy vio que Nami se iba a sentar en aquella silla no dudó en seguir hasta el otro lado de la mesa en donde Sanji le estaba sujetando la silla para él. No tenía ninguna duda de que sus nakama eran los mejores pero ese detalle por parte de Sanji le sorprendió bastante… pero también le hizo pensar en algo. En que Nami no se había sentado sino que se había detenido al lado de la silla. Algo pasaba y Luffy no tenía ni idea de lo que podía tratarse.

_¿Se supone que debo hacer algo?_

Entonces su atención volvió a Sanji y en su gesto con la silla. Luffy sonrió al comprender la situación.

Cuando Sanji vio la sonrisa de Luffy supo que se había dado de cuenta de sus intenciones y daba gracias porque por una vez su senchou usaba la cabeza para algo más que pensar en meshi y bouken.

_¿Pero qué?_

Ante la mirada incrédula de Sanji vio como Luffy imitaba su gesto con la silla para ayudar a Nami a sentarse. No solamente había conseguido que Nami no se sentase junto a él sino que se ganó unos puntos con aquel caballeroso gesto tan impropio de Luffy. Totalmente derrotado se desplomó sobre su silla.

-¡Sanji!-. La voz de Nami llamándole logró devolverle algo de vida a su cuerpo. –Compórtate en la mesa. Precisamente tú… ¿quién lo iba a decir?

La cara de Sanji ante la regañina de Nami no tenía precio y todos sus nakama se concentraron en lograr captarla en todos sus matices y detalles.

A Zoro la gohan no podía haber empezado mejor.

-Y ahora la meshi-. Dijo Luffy sentándose al lado de Sanji. –Solamente espero que sea deliciosa, porque sino mejor nos hubiera sido que la hubiera preparado Sanji.

* * *

La gohan pasaba bastante más comedida de lo que resultaban ser los estándares de los Mugiwara pero ninguno de ellos quería ser el blanco de la ira de Nami por lo que lograron contenerse y comportarse como 'personas civilizadas'.

-¿Sucede algo, Chopper?-. Le preguntó Robin al ver la cara de agobio de su nakama.

-Esta ropa casi no me deja moverme-. Se quejó Chopper. Todos sabían de lo que hablaba pues no acostumbrados a llevar este tipo de prendas se sentían demasiado comprimidos.

-Si, sé de lo que hablas-. Dijo Zoro de pasada mientras se comía una buena porción de langosta.

-¡¡Si tú no estás llevando esta ropa!!-. Se quejó Chopper, no tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado por miedo a enfadar a Nami.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia a los vendajes que siempre andas poniéndome-. Le dijo con una mueca.

Los Mugiwara no pudieron evitar reírse por aquella comparación, lo que hizo que Chopper le respondiera a Zoro.

-Pues la próxima vez que te hieran no pienso curarte-. La seguridad de su voz sorprendió a los presentes pero todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Tranquilo que cuando llegue ese momento pienso recordártelo-. Dijo despreocupadamente Zoro para luego esperar unos segundos antes de añadir algo más. –Pero no creo que un isha como tú pueda contenerse ante una simple herida.

Chopper sabía que tenía razón pero en estos momentos no tenía porque dársela.

-¡¡Naaahhh!!-. Chopper le sacó la lengua.

-Uy, la concha del cangrejo le hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo a Robin-. Dijo Zoro de pronto.

-¡¿¡Naniiii!?!-. Gritaron a la vez Chopper y Sanji abalanzándose hacia su nakama herida.

Ahora si que nadie pudo contenerse las risas a pesar de la prohibición de desenfreno impuesta por Nami. Por suerte volvió a sus cabales a mitad del segundo plato y ante las incrédulas miradas de sus nakama rompió su propio protocolo y le quitó un par de patatas del plato de Luffy. Si los demás tardaron en reaccionar, no así Luffy que rápidamente recuperó sus dos mini patatas enteras del plato de Usopp, que estaba a la derecha de Zoro y al lado de Franky. Las risas de Chopper se cortaron cuando Usopp le quitó de su plato otras dos patatas. Por supuesto que ahora le tocaba a él cogerle las patatas a alguien pero no estaba muy seguro de a quién podría quitárselas ahora que todos estaban a la defensiva protegiendo su meshi.

Zoro se había llenado el vaso de biiru y se la había empezado a beber mientras miraba 'distraídamente' hacia la ventana que daba hacia el mar. Chopper no desaprovechó la ocasión y consiguió sus dos patatas. La atención de Zoro volvió a la mesa justo en ese momento y empezó a gritar 'enfadado' por haberse atrevido a quitarle de su meshi, pero aún no había terminado de hablar para que ya le hubiera quitado a Robin sus patatas mientras le sonreía victoriosamente y se las comía de un bocado.

Robin le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comía las patatas que le había quitado a Franky. Zoro no había visto a Robin disfrutar de una manera tan libre desde la fiesta de los '100 millones' como la llamaba Nami.

Franky lo tuvo más sencillo que ninguno para quitarle las patatas a Sanji al aprovechar que este le estaba gritando a Zoro por haberse atrevido a quitarle la meshi a su Robin-chwan. Al kenshi le pareció extraño que lo que más le molestase no fueran los gritos ni las amenazas sino el que se refiera a Robin como 'su'.

_Mejor sigue comiendo y no pienses en ello_.

El resto de la gohan discurrió según los verdaderos estándares de los Mugiwara para desgracia de los dueños del hotel que empezaban a temer que al final los kaizoku iban a destrozar el local. Meses más tarde de la gohan aún se preguntaban como fue posible que todo hubiera quedado de una pieza. Eran los misterios de Grand Line.

Franky se sentía liberado una vez vestía únicamente con su tanga, aunque como señal para Nami se dejó puesta la camisa, desabotonada eso si. Chopper se quedó con los pantalones pero Usopp sólo se quitó la chaqueta. El único que permaneció vestido con aquella ropa había sido Sanji… y es 'había sido' porque sus nakama habían decidido que su diversión sería el lograr quitarle por lo menos un par de piezas de ropa para que dejase esa intachable compostura. Decidieron ir a por Sanji porque su otro objetivo actuaba demasiado extraño.

Luffy siguió llevando aquella ropa durante más tiempo que ninguno de sus nakama, incluyendo a Sanji que al final no logró mantener a sus nakama lejos de él. Lo que ocurría era que todo, aunque divertido, era algo complicado de entender pues con Nami no podías atenerte a tus primeras impresiones. Por miedo a cometer algún tipo de error que hiciera que la akage se enfadase con él, decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con aquella ropa puesta hasta que la noche diera a su fin.

Lo último que vieron fue como Nami se sentó al lado de Luffy y le fue quitando la chaqueta sin decir palabra por su parte y sin ningún gesto por la del senchou. Chaqueta primero y la corbata después. Eso y el poder remangarse fue todo lo que logró Nami antes de que la sonrisa de Luffy indicase que ya sabía que podía juntarse con los demás y divertirse a su estilo.

Nami le observó como se unía en la batalla por conseguir la camisa de Sanji que, a pesar de estar rodeado por sus nakama, lograba mantenerlos a raya. Cogiendo su vaso que aún contenía algo de vino Nami le habló al fondo de la mesa donde estaba Zoro.

-Me extraña no verte allí fastidiand…-pero cuando su mirada cayó en el otro extremo de la mesa no había ni rastro de Zoro… ni de Robin. -¡¡Kanpai!!-. Levantando su vaso en aquella dirección Nami se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Con los codos en la mesa Nami apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que daba Luffy por todo el salón. Podía verse aquel brillo tan especial en su mirada y si fuera posible que alguien le pusiera un espejo delante de ella también habría podido ver ese mismo brillo en sus propios ojos.

Un brillo que se reflejaba en Luffy.

* * *

Cuando pudo notarse en el ambiente que el objetivo iba a ser Sanji y su ropa, Zoro no podía esperar más para poder darle un par de lecciones al kukku pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso su cabeza se giró ligeramente para seguir el camino que guiaban sus ojos hasta llegar a una sonriente y silenciosa Robin.

Recordando la gohan sabía que ella había sido mucho más participativa de lo que había sido habitual hasta ahora pero, en estos momentos a ojos inexpertos, parecería que Robin había vuelto a sus antiguas maneras. Pero Zoro sabía que no era así.

_¿Y eso cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Es qué ahora va a resultar que eres un experto en Robinología?_

A pesar de que aquella palabra no debería existir, y para Zoro era una lástima, no tenía ninguna duda de que ciertamente se había convertido en un experto en leer los gestos y acciones de aquella onna con tanta facilidad como ella parecía leer los suyos. La única diferencia era que ella usaba ese conocimiento para provocarle mientras que él se mantenía apartado recibiendo cada uno de aquellas acciones.

La sonrisa de Robin no buscaba burlarse… aunque no estaba muy seguro de que no quisiera provocarle.

Con un gesto de sus dedos le señaló una botella cerrada, milagrosamente a estas alturas, y ladeo la cabeza expectante a la decisión que tomaría Zoro.

Los ojos del kenshi pasaron de Robin a la botella de whisky antes de volver de nuevo a aquel rostro que llenaba sus días y noches. Enarcando una ceja le pidió un nuevo movimiento por su parte.

Una sonrisa suya contra la mirada de él, un gesto de sus dedos contra una ceja enarcada. Y a continuación…

Robin se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos hasta el final de la mesa. Deteniéndose alzó su mano izquierda hacia Zoro que la estaba observando con gesto de asombro como si no pudiera estar creyéndose lo que todo le estaba diciendo.

_¿No querías otro movimiento? Ahí lo tienes, ahora la cuestión es qué vas a hacer tú ahora_.

Siempre había oído que cuando uno estaba justo en el borde de la muerte y antes de fallecer podía ver como toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Eso era lo que algunos decían pero él, que conocía de primera mano ese lugar, nunca había vivido semejante experiencia… hasta ahora.

Veía toda su vida pero únicamente se trataban de las partes que había compartido con Robin… se sorprendió al comprobar que eran una cantidad mucho más extensa de lo que esperaba. No podía entender cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella y que no lo hubiera sentido de esa manera. Lo normal sería que todos esos momentos le terminasen por poner de los nervios y cabrearle pero, a pesar de que en algunos claramente se le pasaba la idea de tirarla por la borda sin que ninguno de sus nakama le vieran, era incapaz de negar que disfrutaba de su compañía.

_No, no puedes negarlo y no lo harás_.

Robin observaba como Zoro se ponía en pie cogiendo la botella de whisky y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el balcón que continuaba teniendo sus puertas abiertas. Ella permanecía allí de pie sin esperar por algo para que de no llegar no le afectase de la manera en que estaba temiendo que iba a suceder.

Antes de que se pudiera empezar a hundir, ni siquiera llegó a poner el pie sobre aquel lodazal, una mano la cogió haciéndola moverse. Robin se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de sus nakama se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que se deslizaron a través del balcón fuera de su vista. Aunque la verdad era que en el balcón no es que fueran a tener mucha privacidad ya que en cualquier momento podía salir alguien más.

Deteniéndose en el extremo del balcón, justo al lado de la barandilla, Zoro se volvió solo para encontrarse extremadamente cerca a Robin. Como no la iba a empujar para hacerla retroceder pensó en dar algún paso atrás, pero el muy baka se había detenido justo al final del balcón y ahora estaba atrapado entre una caída de varias decenas de metros y Robin. Contando que él la había traído resultaba un poco absurdo el pensar que saltar desde allí, como había pensado antes, no sería ningún problema para él.

-¡Estamos atrapados, kenshi-san!-. La pregunta de Robin no se refería únicamente a la situación actual en el balcón sino acerca de lo que sentían entre ellos. ¿Podían ignorarlo, ignorarse a si mismos? -¿Qué podemos hacer?

Zoro observó los alrededores, la fachada y la disposición de las ventanas. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban sus habitaciones pero, por supuesto, allí tampoco podían ir ya que sería el primer lugar a donde irán sus nakama una vez revienten.

Aunque no iba a ser por habitaciones.

-¿Atrapados?-. Preguntó con tono irónico Zoro mientras abría de un bocado la botella y tomaba un buen trago de whisky. -¿Dónde ves tú que estamos atrapados?

Robin sonrió de aquella manera en que lograba que Zoro se creyera a punto de ser devorado hasta los huesos. Cogiendo la botella que le ofreció el kengou tomó también un trago. El whisky debería haberla calentado pero a estas alturas ya había superado la temperatura que ofrecía aquel licor… y todo solo con estar junto a Zoro.

-En ninguna parte, kenshi-san. Gomen-. Se disculpó Robin devolviéndole el whisky pero Zoro en vez de coger la botella cogió a Robin agarrándola firmemente por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y tomando impulso desde la barandilla saltó hacia delante.

Hacia el vacío.

Aparentemente era un salto suicida pero ninguno de ellos mostraba preocupación alguna. Mientras Zoro estaba todo concentrado ella descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del kenshi.

De la pared surgieron unas cuantas 'piernas fleur' que interceptaron perfectamente a la pareja. Zoro las usó para tomar impulso y volver a saltar pero esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la fachada del edificio por la que se puso a correr lateralmente en dirección a la esquina que tenían delante de ellos. Zoro volvió a saltar, incluso antes de que pudiera haber visto los 'brazos fleur' que aparecieron tras la esquina. Agarrándose a la mano del extremo se balancearon rodeando la esquina.

Zoro notó el aliento de Robin cerca de su oreja y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento pero, fue sorprendido cuando escuchó palabras en vez de… bueno, ya sabes lo que debió pensar en esos momentos.

-... procura no dar tu grito, kenshi-san…-le murmuró Robin.

Tal vez no diera su 'grito' pero si que se puso a reír cuando aquellas palabras y la situación hizo aflorar el recuerdo en Skypiea de la huída del 'Altar de Sacrificios'. Tal vez ella no lo demostrase tan abiertamente pero, por las pequeñas convulsiones que podía notar resonando en su cuerpo, sabía que Robin también se estaba riendo.

Con la ayuda de aquella liana de 'brazos fleur' lograron superar la esquina del edificio y dirigirse contra la fachada que había enfrente. Por supuesto que ahora no era el momento de pensar en que no podían ir a ninguna de las habitaciones que tenían a sus nombres pues cuando la gohan terminase, a la hora que fuera, todos se retirarían a dormir y finalmente les podrían pillar.

El impulso obligaba a que se dirigiera contra la fachada por el lado izquierda pero para no dañar de ninguna manera a Robin, ni con la idea de daño, cuando Zoro pisó la fachada hizo fuerza en los pies para poder girarse y agarrarse a una de las ventanas con su mano derecha. No el mejor sitio para tener una conversación pero ellos no podían decirse que fueran muy comunes.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?-. Le preguntó Zoro un poco cortado por la situación en la que se encontraban. Lo mejor era que fuera Robin quien lo decidiera si no querían pasarse la noche dando vueltas por las fachadas.

-No creo que sea por habitaciones al estar en este hotel pero…-Robin parecía un poco distraída desde que saltaron del balcón, aunque su comentario había logrado distraer lo suficiente a Zoro para pensar en detenimiento sobre ello. Ahora en cambio podía notarlo sin problemas.

-¿Algo va mal?

Eso sería lo que les faltaría. Problemas a unos veinte… bueno, ahora ya no pues se encontraban directamente sobre el acantilado y eso hacía unos respetables 'casi 300' metros hasta el suelo. A pesar de ello la preocupación de Zoro era por el bienestar de Robin, aunque sabía que ella no tendría ningún problema para ponerse a salvo y, si se sintiera generosa, también a él.

-No, ya tenemos habitación, kenshi-san; pero deberemos superar una nueva esquina-. Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan sencillo como que hubiera sido la habitación de la ventana en la que se encontraban. –La que tenemos enfrente.

_Por supuesto_.

La distancia era demasiada para superarla de un salto pero eso fue por culpa de no haber hablado sobre esto antes de lanzarse al vacío. Antes de que Zoro pudiera decir una palabra sobre sus cabezas empezó a surgir una sucesión de 'brazos fleur' que unieron ambas fachadas en sentido diagonal justo hasta la esquina. Cuando aparecieron cuatro más verticalmente en el extremo en el que se encontraban supo que esto iba a superar con creces el anterior viaje.

-Adelante, kenshi-san.

No hubo nada más que decir antes de que Zoro saltase hacia la mano del extremo y se agarrase con fuerza, no mucha pues no quería meter más presión a los brazos de Robin, para que, justo en ese preciso momento, desaparecieran los 'brazos fleur' que salían de la fachada que habían abandonado segundos antes.

El vuelo y la velocidad que cogieron fueron impresionantes. Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en Nami y lo cerca que estuvo de estamparse contra el árbol.

* * *

Dos 'brazos fleur' aparecieron en el interior de la habitación siguiendo las indicaciones mostradas por el 'ojo fleur' que estaba en la puerta enfrente de la ventana que tenían que abrir. El tirador de la ventana simplemente era de un giro y en un momento ya se encontraba abierta permitiendo acceder a Zoro y Robin. Finalmente los dos Mugiwara volvían a tener suelo firme bajo sus pies.

Los 'brazos fleur' desaparecieron junto al 'ojo fleur' una vez volvieron a cerrar la ventana y corrieran las cortinas.

Ahora ya podían desahogarse.

Lo primero que hicieron fue permitir que las risas que habían contenido pudieran salir libremente y mostrarse en toda su plenitud. Lo que habían hecho era demasiado para no poder disfrutarlo con algo tan inocente como era el reírse. Además cada uno disfrutaba del sonido de las risas del otro.

_Musical_.

Cuando las risas empezaron a sofocarse se dieron cuenta de que la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbra y resultaba tremendamente difícil lograr ver más allá de unas tenues siluetas sobre la oscuridad.

Robin daba gracias de que no hubiera perdido ninguno de sus zapatos durante el vuelo pero ahora que estaban aquí empezaba a ver, esto de manera mucho más fácil, en que tipo de situación se estaban metiendo.

_Si el zapato se ajusta…_

La habitación empezó a iluminarse de manera sutil hasta que la oscuridad se escondió a esperar que la volvieran a llamar cuando necesitasen de nuevo su presencia. Zoro vio unos cuantos pétalos de sakura desaparecer cerca de lo que, únicamente, podía ser el regulador de la luz.

Podía sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago y, aparte de los nervios por la situación, supo que se trataba de ¿**miedo**?

_¿Desde cuándo te llegas a asustar sin motivo?_

Pero sabía que existía un buen motivo para estar asustado. Se encontraba con Robin en una habitación a solas. Una habitación que fijándose por primera vez resultaba ser el dormitorio con una enorme cama coronándola. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar tanto sus nervios que… terminaron por morirse. Entonces una extraña calma pareció invadirle y supo que, en verdad, era aquí donde quería estar. Sus ojos se posaron ante Robin que parecía que, a pesar de su aparente seguridad, también parecía que sentía las mismas sensaciones que había sufrido Zoro.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces Robin hizo algo que a Zoro le sorprendió mucho más de lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Robin agachó la cabeza tímidamente avergonzada.

Únicamente logró dar un paso hacia ella cuando escuchó la voz de Robin hablarle.

-¿Por qué, kenshi-san?-. La voz de Robin tenía un ligero temblor que la hacía tan adorable como desgarradora. -¿Por qué siempre me miras así?

Zoro no parecía comprender a lo que podía estar refiriéndose Robin. La verdad era que no siempre la había mirado de la misma manera. Ladeando la cabeza y una ceja enarcada era la viva imagen de la incomprensión.

-¿Mirarte?-. Zoro se acercó hasta quedar a la distancia de su brazo. -¿Cómo te miro?

Ella sabía que Zoro no podía ser consciente del tipo de mirada que se podía ver en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Solamente durante los últimos días parecía empezar a ser consciente, lo que para Robin significaba que, por fin, Zoro se había sincerado consigo mismo acerca de sus sentimientos. De sus sentimientos por ella.

-… c-como si me quisieras…

Las palabras ya habían salido y ahora no podía haber ninguna marcha atrás, siendo ese el mayor temor que podía tener. El haberse abierto y equivocarse dejando tan vulnerable aspecto de si misma al descubierto para que pudiera ser dañado.

Sintió la mano alzarle el rostro y cada vez su corazón se le iba acelerando pero ya no por los nervios, que ya no fueron capaces de soportar las sensaciones que existían entre ellos, sino por sus acciones. Tan dulces y románticas que parecían contradecirse en el kenshi ya que, aunque ella siempre estuvo segura de que Zoro, como cualquier otra persona, tenía que tener un lado tierno, quien hubiera imaginado que finalmente podría ser testigo de esa parte de su ser.

La única testigo.

Eso hacía ver tanto la manera vergonzosa de ser de Zoro respecto a la manifestación de sus sentimientos como de que con el paso del tiempo fue acercándola lo suficiente hacia él para que pudiera liberarse y mostrar lo que ella significaba para él.

-¿Cómo no podría quererte, Robin?-. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez se las mantuvieron porque ya no sentían la necesidad de ocultarse. –Eso debe ser algo que jamás podré hacer. Soy como soy, por eso no pude demostrarte nada antes.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, kenshi-san-. La mano de Robin le acarició la mejilla de Zoro. –Incluso desde el principio, cuando me 'fulminabas' con tus miradas podía ver un brillo en el fondo tras toda aquella rudeza e indiferencia.

Aquella noticia pareció sorprender a Zoro que no podía creerse que pudiera arrastrar durante tiempo estos sentimientos por Robin y no haber sido totalmente consciente de ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Eres amable.

Los labios de Robin recibieron una descarga en un único e imperceptible tic que fue incapaz de controlar y pasó hasta su lengua.

-¿Como afable, o cordial, o simpática, o dulce?-. La seriedad de su voz ocultaba muy bien el que estaba teniendo un poco de liberadora diversión a costa de Zoro. Una vez más, por los buenos tiempos.

-No-. Zoro acercó sus labios a los de Robin pero únicamente rozándolos fantasmalmente. –'Amable' como que toda tú logras que solamente busque amarte… como mis labios buscan besarte-. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los labios de Robin. –Porque eres besable.

Robin aún sentía aquel suave roce en sus labios cuando la otra mano se fue deslizando por su brazo hasta su propia mano y…

_¿…?_

No pudo evitar mirar para sus manos y ver como Zoro le cogía la botella de whisky que aún tenía sujeta. Cuando volvió su mirada de vuelta al rostro de Zoro este la estaba esperando con un gesto inocente y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Así que era a 'ella' a quien querías bes-

El tono irónico de Robin fue cortado junto a sus palabras cuando Zoro la atrajo hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura mientras lanzaba aquella botella justo dentro de una cesta en la que habían algunas ¿sábanas… mantas? ¿realmente importaba?

-… 'ella' tiene un nombre-, dijo Zoro susurrándole a los labios. –un bello nombre que merece estar en boca de todo el mundo, porque es lo único que pondrán tener de ella en su boca-. El más efímero contacto de sus labios fue suficiente para producirle un agradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿… cuál es su nombre, kenshi-san…?-. le preguntó mientras la punta de su lengua rozó el labio inferior de Zoro.

Sus manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo por encima de la fina tela del vestido hasta que llegaron a la piel desnuda de su pecho y su cuello.

-… no soy muy bueno con los nombres pero, Nico Robin, lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi interior.

Sus labios finalmente se juntaron y empezaron a disfrutar del sabor de aquellos cuerpos suyos. Suaves caricias de los dedos del kenshi lograban hacerla estremecer cuando rodearon su cuello acariciándole la nuca mientras la atraía para profundizar aquellos seppun. Seppun en los que se habían invitado sus húmedas lenguas que empezaron su propia batalla y magreo.

Esta vez cuando la mano de Zoro descendía por el costado de Robin tuvo que cambiar de dirección cuando llegó a su cadera y muslo pues su pierna se había levantado y sujeto a la cintura del kenshi. Las caricias por su pierna, por toda ella, empezaba a calentarles de veras.

Los labios de Zoro bajaron por aquel esbelto cuello entre pequeños seppun hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Ahí se detuvo justo en el momento en que Robin, a desgana pero necesariamente, se separó del ardiente cuerpo de Zoro.

Tras separarse unos pasos de Zoro las manos de la morena se enlazaron en los tirantes de su vestido, sobre cada hombro, con toda la intención de hacerlos deslizar sobre sus hombros de la misma manera en que su vestido se deslizaría sobre su cuerpo.

-…

Las manos de Zoro se posaron sobre las de Robin y volvió a recuperar el terreno perdido que les separaba. Ella le sonrió agradecida y con falsa molestia.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san pero pretendía ofrecer un pequeño y sensual show sexy.

Los dedos de Zoro acariciaban los de Robin tanto por encima de la tela como directamente, igual que los pensamientos y palabras de ambos lo hacían respecto a sus cuerpos. Por encima como, pronto, por debajo de sus ropas.

-Yo solamente quiero que lo hagas porque…

Robin se acerco hasta que sus labios volvían a estar sobre los de Zoro y tras el tierno seppun volvió a separarse pero mientras se llevaba algo muy importante consigo.

El amor de Zoro por ella.

-Aishiteru Zoro.

Con estas palabras movió sus manos, y con ellas las de Zoro, haciendo que su vestido se deslizara, produciendo un suave murmullo, por su cuerpo hasta que quedó recogió a sus pies.

Robin se arrojó sobre los labios de Zoro robándole seppun junto a su aliento mientras disfrutaba del contacto de sus manos recorriéndole todo su cuerpo desnudo en el que únicamente un pequeño tanga intentaba preservar algo del misterio de aquel cuerpo tan kannouteki. Agarrándola por la cintura contra su propio cuerpo Zoro la levantó lo suficiente para poder llevarla hasta la cama mientras no podían dejar de sentir el calor de sus labios.

Ella también se agarró a la cintura de Zoro pero en su caso fue con sus piernas. De esta manera le impedía el poder dejarla sobre la cama, pero para sorpresa de Robin él no se detuvo y se subió a la cama hasta quedar en el medio de ella. Entonces se arrodilló.

Robin liberó la presa de sus piernas y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que se quedó sentada en la cama. Con un seppun se tumbó en la cama sin apartar sus profundos ojos azules de los de Zoro.

Se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo, fuera de la cama, y se tumbó sobre Robin, manteniéndose a cierta distancia para no aplastarla, colocando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la morena.

-Aishiteru Robin.

Cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos Robin le atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos donde volvieron a fundirse en aquellas sensaciones tan excitantes y agradables. Sentían como si sus cuerpos se fueran a volver unas piras incandescentes que les terminasen por consumir a causa de toda la pasión que les albergaban.

* * *

De vuelta en la playa

Los ojos de Zoro no habían dedicado más tiempo del necesario para hacia aquel sobre porque lo que realmente importaba era la presencia de Robin allí, en la playa junto a él, después de lo sucedido anoche. Por supuesto que ella tenía esa capacidad de decir las palabras exactas para provocarle.

-Deberías escribir más, kenshi-san. Tienes una grafía muy kawaii-. Eso era justamente lo que quería oír ahora mismo Zoro. Lo bien que podía escribir.

_Es que esta onna es totalmente única… para crisparme los nervios_.

Después de todo y ella se ponía a hablarle sobre sus buenas maneras con la escritura. Ni que anoche en vez de declararse sus sentimientos y hametaosu hubieran estado estudiando y practicando para clase de 'Lengua'… bueno, en cierto sentido si lo habían hecho pero esto ahora no venía a cuento.

Si Robin tenía el sobre y estaba aquí solamente podía significar una cosa y, a pesar de ello, Zoro no quería adelantarse en sus conclusiones y, posibles, celebraciones.

Sabía que por su cabeza deberían estar sucediéndose una gran cantidad de escenarios respecto a la situación actual pero, por sus acciones, no tenía mucha prisa para aligerarle la carga que se estaba colocando sobre sus hombros.

-Después de la… mejor noche de mi vida-, Robin pudo ver una sutil reacción en las pupilas de Zoro al escuchar la descripción de anoche. No podía hacer nada pues estaba diciendo la verdad. –no resulta muy agradable despertarse antes del amanecer y ver que no se había tratado de un, si así hubiera sido el caso, cruel sueño pero que a la hora en que uno se despierta para el nuevo día encontrarse sola en un dormitorio que no es el de una… Te aseguro que no es nada agradable-. El corazón de Robin saltó aliviada al comprobar como el rostro de Zoro se cubría de culpa por la acción que había hecho. Sabía por qué lo hizo pero eso no quitaba que se alegrase por no haberse equivocado.

Zoro empezaba a sentirse mal y ridículo allí sentado bajo la intensa mirada de Robin. Sabía que no tenía que haber tensado más una situación que no lo había necesitado, pero, ahí estaban de nuevo los nervios propios de alguien inseguro respecto a temas de carácter romántico, quería ofrecerle espacio para que decidiera si esto era lo que quería realmente ahora a la luz del nuevo día.

Si lo vivido durante una increíble noche de amor y pasión soportaría la luz del amanecer de un nuevo día.

-Y entonces me fijo en un sobre en el que está escrito mi nombre con una de las grafías más hermosas que haya podido ver nunca-. La verdad, pero también le gustaba decírselo para que sus mejillas adquiriesen esa tonalidad gracias al rubor. Tal vez haya podido ser capaz de admitir sus sentimientos por ella pero no por ello iba a dejar de utilizar sus métodos para no perder esa imagen ruborizada que tanto le gustaba de Zoro. –Por supuesto que las manos empezaron a temblarme junto al resto de mi cuerpo temiendo lo que podía encontrarme en el interior. Durante mi vida he aprendido que por muy bellas que sean unas palabras bien escritas siguen pudiendo ser muy dolorosas.

En definitiva que una idea, aparentemente, inocente terminó por convertirse en una especie de cruel tortura para Robin. No la mejor manera de asegurarle que, aunque la quiere, le gustaría que se asegurase de que ella también lo hacía porque, como le confesó entre seppun y caricias, por muy fuerte y resistente que pudiera parecer unas simples palabras podían ser devastadoras para él.

-No puedo negar la sorpresa que me llevé cuando al mirar en el interior del sobre no encontré nada. Por supuesto que el enigma logró captar mi atención para intentar averiguar por qué la persona a la que había confesado que la amaba hacía apenas unas horas antes, no solo desapareció de mi lado en la cama sino que su mensaje era que no había un mensaje.

A pesar de que no le desagradaba para nada escuchar el dulce sonido de la voz de Robin, incluso cuando le pudiera estar regañando o provocándole, también necesitaba decir algo… aunque no mucho la verdad.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, Robin?

El tono de voz de Zoro no mostraba nada de lo que en verdad pudiera estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Si, incluso él tenía sus momentos.

-Porque quiero decirte que-, cubrió su mirada del sol cuando dirigió su rostro hacia el amanecer que se alzaba en el horizonte.-en el amanecer de este día sigo queriendo estar contigo igual que lo quise anoche. Nada a cambiado, y si lo ha hecho es para mejor porque al comprobar que no estabas a mi lado al despertarme…-. Por un momento Zoro pensó que al final había logrado hacerla llorar y en el siguiente latido ya se encontraba abrazándola protectora y consoladamente.-sentí como si mi mundo se me fuera a detener por no tenerte a mi lado.

Zoro empezó una letanía de disculpas que en vez de lograr poner paz en el asunto estaba enterneciendo tanto a Robin que se encontraba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Gomen, Robin. Ya sabes que soy un bruto… un monstruo y que…

Abrazada con todas sus fuerzas, y cuatro 'brazos fleur' extra, Robin negó con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Si habían llegado hasta aquí precisamente era por la manera de ser que tenían cada uno y eso no podía ser malo si han terminado juntos, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, llámame Miss Monstruo, kenshi-san-. Le susurró al oído.

Zoro notó como cada músculo de su cuerpo, como cada célula, se puso totalmente tenso al escuchar las palabras de Robin. Por supuesto que ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de tamaña reacción. Separándose lo suficiente para poder verle todo su cincelado rostro Robin le dedicó una presunta sonrisa, pero que aún llevaba algo de la tristeza previa y la hizo parecer una desconsolada shoujo.

-Era una broma, kenshi-san. Tranquilo que no pretend…-. Pero lo que podía ver en la mirada de Zoro la dejó sin aliento. ¿Realmente podría estar sopesando la idea de casarse con ella?

-Robin…

Aquellos labios moviéndose por decir su nombre eran demasiado atrayentes.

Sus miradas se habían quedado fijas entre ellas como si se llegasen a apartar aunque solo fuera un resquicio pudiera acontecer algo espantoso. La verdad era que no necesitaban ningún tipo de excusa para perderse en los ojos del otro.

-Kenshi-san…

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír a la continua utilización de su apodo por parte de Robin. Ni siquiera mientras hicieron el amor fue capaz de llamarle por su nombre, Zoro estaba seguro que no se trataba de algo que hiciera a propósito sino que le salía de manera natural e inocente.

_Somos lo que somos; ni más, ni menos…_

Chuu… chuu

Tantas debían ser las ganas que sentía por besar a Robin que ya empezaba a tener alucinaciones auditivas porque estaba por asegurar que escuchaba como alguien decía chuu, pero eso no podía ser posible ya que allí no había nadie más que ellos dos y podía ver que no se trataba de Robin, por supuesto que él tampoco había sido…

Chuu… chuu

Volvió a repetirse y esta vez si que estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado con total claridad. Iba a preguntarle a Robin si ella también lo había escuchado pero cuando se la encontró enarcando una ceja tal y como hacía él a menudo decidió que ahora no era el momento para tener unas risas a su costa.

Chuu… chuu

Como suele decirse 'a la tercera va la vencida' y fue cuando le pilló justo en el momento en que volvía a repetir el mismo sonido otra vez.

-Chuu, chuu.

Aquello sacó de sus casillas a Zoro que si no fuera por estar con Robin la situación abría terminado de otra manera… Como asagohan para Luffy.

-¡¡Maldita tortuga!! ¡¿Quieres acabar como kame no suimono?!

Aquello terminó por hacer reír a Robin sin posibilidad de controlarse, por supuesto que Zoro disfrutaba tanto de aquel sonido como de ser el causante pero no estaba muy contento de volver a ser el blanco de los demás. Robin tenía un pase pero, ¡¿qué incluso una tortuga se burle de él?!

-¿Y a ti qué te parece tan divertido?-. Le preguntó con una irritabilidad que no había nadie que se la creyese.

Robin se acercó un poco más hacia sus labios.

-Pues a mi me parece una buena idea, kenshi-san, ¿no estás de acuerdo?-. De la manera en que Robin movía sus labios y el tono que usaba resultaba muy complicado por no decir imposible el negarle nada.

-No he dicho que la idea fuer…

Chuu… chuu

Volvió a interrumpirles aquel sonido, aunque ahora parecía encontrarse mucho más cerca que antes.

Al apartar la vista de los labios de Robin y mirar hacia abajo se encontró con los labios de la tortuga, justo a su lado, con la cabeza levantada en su dirección mientras no dejaba de repetirse con clara intención de burlarse de Zoro al ponerse a lanzar seppun.

Todo tenía un límite.

-¡¡Maldito bicho!!

Antes de que Robin pudiera hacer algo Zoro agarró a la tortuga y levantándola, con absurda facilidad, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al mar de donde, en opinión de Zoro, no debería haber salido; y por su bien no lo haría en algún tiempo.

Mientras la tortuga se alejaba a toda prisa mar adentro aterrada por lo sucedido, Zoro intentaba recuperar el aliento y el control de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo una simple tortuga alterarle de aquella manera?

_Vamos, ni que me hubiera recordado a ese maldito ero-kukku_.

-¿Ya estás contento, kenshi-san?-. Se burló Robin sonriéndole. –Qué va a ser lo siguiente, ¿las gaviotas?

Al escucharla Zoro alzó la vista hacia el cielo y, a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver como las gaviotas ponían un rostro de puro terror antes de desaparecer a toda prisa de la zona de la playa. Parecía ser una zona vetada mientras el kenshi se encontrase allí con Robin y mejor que así lo supieran todos.

-Ha, ha.

Pero ahora que ya se encontraban a solas podían retomarlo en donde lo habían dejado y, siguiendo el buen consejo de la tortuga, volver a disfrutar de los dulces seppun que ofrecían los sabrosos labios de Robin.

Su intención había sido cogerla delicadamente por la cintura y atraerla lentamente hacia él hasta que sus labios fueran sintiendo la creciente necesidad de besarse, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a tocar a Robin, ella le agarró por el cuello de su camiseta y atrayéndole con fuerza y decisión le dio un apasionado y salvaje seppun que casi parecía que le estuviera devorando la boca.

Zoro respondió a la pasión de Robin con mucho gusto. Sus manos recorrían los cuerpos del otro, la suave espalda de Robin mientras las manos de ella pasaban por encima de las marcas que sus uñas le habían dejado después de su noche de pasión hasta que se afianzaron en sus hombros.

A ninguno le parecía importante que los zapatos de Robin se los estuviera llevando la marea… pero seguramente cuando terminasen su ardiente encuentro si que le iban a dar importancia a que su ropa hubiera seguido aquel mismo destino.

Mientras la marea esperaba impaciente por ese momento los inconscientes aikouka seguían disfrutando de su recién confesado amor.

-Robin…  
-Kenshi-san…

Cuando Zoro no pudo evitar ponerse a reír Robin se separó mirándolo totalmente confundida por esta repentina explosión de risas ya que, para ella, el momento en el que se encontraban no era para nada cosa de risa.

-¿Kenshi-san?

Pero eso solamente provocó que casi se hubiera olvidado de dónde y con quién se encontraba para perderse en las hilarantes profundidades de sus carcajadas. Por suerte nada podía apartarle lo suficiente de Robin.

-Eres única, Robin. No puedes hacerte la idea de cuanto te quiero.

Ahora fue su turno de reírse ligeramente antes de recuperar su posición rodeándole el cuello con sus manos y volviendo a besarle.

-Si solamente es tanto como yo te quiero… entonces me desbordas, **kenshi-san**.

Bajo la luz del amanecer una pareja se amaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí este fic escrito para este día en especial. Realmente espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto, o por lo menos igual, que la pareja protagonista. ;DD

Un detalle que me gustaría indicar es que la historia surgió a partir del dibujo del capítulo 309 del manga de One Piece en el que se puede ver a Robin paseando por la playa, y en donde hace aparición cierta tortuga… ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Rairakku**: Lilas.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa, encantadora.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Shoujo**: Chiquilla.

**Jogakusei**: Colegiala.

**Horeru**: Enamorada.

**Sumimasen**: Perdón, lo siento.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual, sexy.

**Kyoushuu**: Encantadoras y coquetas.

**Neesan**: Camareras.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Bijo**: Mujeres hermosas.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kanpai**: ¡Salud!

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Gomen**: Perdóname.

**Sakura**: Cerezo.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Aishiteru**: Te amo.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa, linda.

**Hametaosu**: Hacer el amor.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Kame no suimono**: Sopa de tortuga.

**Aikouka**: Amantes.

Este fic está dedicado a todos los lectores que se molesten en leerlo ;P pero sobre todo a todas las parejitas que intentan ser tan felices como Zoro y Robin ;DDD

Vamos, en serio, espero que hayáis tenido un buen día pero no olvidar que no hay que aflojar durante el resto de días que el amor no se desconecta durante el resto del año. ;P

Y para Christti que espero que haya podido conseguir un ordenador para leer este fic, seguramente el viaje en tren lo pasaste en la buena compañía de cierto kenshi… si es que me lo puedo imaginar fácilmente que se te conoce. ;DD

Muy bien, BESOS para todas y a vosotros a ver si os portáis muchísimo mejor con ellas que se lo merecen. :P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
